I'll Protect You
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {YunJae} Menacé de mort par une fan et toujours sous pression à cause des sasaeng et des antis, le chanteur Jaejoong se voit attribuer un garde du corps qui le suit 24h sur 24.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapitre 1-**

Une voiture noire s'arrêta devant un immeuble de verre. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année en sortit et regarda la devanture du bâtiment en soupirant. Il était déterminé à y entrer, il y avait urgence.

- Hong Suk Cheon ? fit un homme à l'accueil. Monsieur Lee vous attend.

On le mena dans les sous-sols où étaient aménagés des rings de boxe et des machines d'entraînement et de musculation. Une dizaine de jeunes hommes pratiquaient intensément dans cette salle sous l'œil bienveillant de celui qui semblait être leur mentor. Hong Suk Cheon esquissa un sourire.

- Lee Won Ho ! s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

- Suk Cheon ! répondit l'autre en lui souriant en retour. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ?

Hong Suk Cheon et Lee Won Ho avaient étudié dans la même université vingt ans plus tôt. Et tandis que l'un s'était tourné vers le divertissement en créant sa propre maison de production musicale, le deuxième avait ouvert une agence de sécurité de renom. Ces derniers temps, Suk Cheon était très inquiet, car son artiste vedette connaissait un tournant inquiétant dans sa carrière.

- Comment va ton petit protégé, Kim Jaejoong ? demanda Won Ho.

- Assez bien compte tenu de la situation, soupira le producteur.

- Fais-moi voir les lettres.

Suk Cheon sortit de son attaché-case une poche plastique contenant quelques papiers abimés. Won Ho les examina, perplexe. Il s'agissait de diverses lettres de menace disant plus ou moins la même chose : _tu es à moi_, _si tu ne peux m'appartenir tu dois mourir_, _un jour je te tuerai_, _attention où tu marches dans la rue_…

- Si je comprends bien Suk Cheon, tu penses que c'est sérieux ?

- Je ne vais pas risquer de mettre Jaejoong en danger en ne tenant pas compte de ce genre de chose. Il les reçoit directement chez lui et assez régulièrement, bien sûr qu'il a peur, et moi aussi. Maintenant quand il sort il a toute une foule de fans hystériques qui lui crient dans les oreilles, et toutes ces folles qui se terrent dans son quartier ou bien devant le bâtiment de la maison de production, ce n'est pas non plus l'idéal pour qu'il se sente en sécurité. Won Ho, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Lee Won Ho hocha la tête avec une moue approbatrice. Sur le ring le plus proche, l'un des deux jeunes hommes qui s'entraînaient fit un vol plané plutôt violent et s'écrasa sur le tapis dans un bruit sonore qui attira le regard des deux vieux amis. Won Ho sourit de nouveau et montra d'un signe de tête le responsable de cette chute. Une longue frange humide tombant sur ses yeux, le jeune homme fixait son adversaire intensément, les poings devant son visage et sautillant légèrement, le corps tendu sous son débardeur noir, attendant qu'il se relève pour attaquer de nouveau.

- Notre meilleure recrue, dit fièrement Won Ho. Agile, rapide, intelligent, Yunho est mon disciple le plus doué. Et je l'ai presque élevé depuis qu'il a douze ans.

- Il conviendrait comme garde du corps ? demanda Suk Cheon.

- Evidemment ! Yunho ! Arrête un peu et viens me voir !

Yunho baissa sa garde et roula des épaules pour détendre ses muscles. En descendant du ring, il prit une serviette qu'il passa autour de son cou. Suk Cheon comprenait pourquoi son ami l'avait en grande estime, il était parfaitement taillé pour un tel métier, et il lui semblait revoir Won Ho à ses vingt ans.

- On t'a trouvé un contrat, annonça le directeur de l'agence à Yunho. Tu connais le chanteur Kim Jaejoong ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme, impassible.

- Tu vas devoir le protéger de manière très rapprochée dans les prochains mois. Mon ami, son producteur, t'expliquera pourquoi.

Suk Cheon attendit que Yunho aille se doucher et se changer pour être plus présentable. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le jeune homme sortit des vestiaires en costume noir, portant un sous-pull noir également à col roulé en dessous. Il monta dans la voiture. Assis silencieusement à côté du producteur Hong, il attendait impassiblement qu'il lui donne des instructions. Il lui parla du milieu du divertissement qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, soulignant notamment la relation particulière entre un artiste et ses fans. Le ton devint plus grave quand il lui demanda de jeter un œil sur les lettres de menace. Yunho les regarda attentivement. Comment pouvait-on en arriver jusque là ?

- Jaejoong est à son appartement. On s'y rend directement.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher quand la voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble. Yunho suivit silencieusement Hong Suk Cheon jusqu'au cinquième étage, tenant par-dessus son épaule son grand sac qui contenait quelques unes de ses affaires. Le producteur appuya sur la sonnette d'un des appartements de l'étage et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Une expression de surprise sur le visage, un jeune homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait par-dessus ses vêtements un tablier à carreaux jaune et blanc et ne semblait pas attendre de la visite. Il regardait Suk Cheong de ses grands yeux noirs, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Excuse-moi de t'interrompre dans ta soirée Jaejoong, mais j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Jaejoong posa les yeux sur Yunho, intrigué, et les laissa enfin entrer. C'était un grand appartement studieux, avec un design très moderne. On voyait bien que le jeune homme avait les moyens de se payer un tel logement. La cuisine, ouverte sur la salle à manger, était d'une propreté impeccable et équipée du sol au plafond. Pour le reste de cette grande pièce qui constituait à la fois la salle à manger et le salon, on avait presque envie de ne rien toucher. La grande table était en verre avec des bordures noires, assorties aux chaises, et le salon était délimité par de grandes étagères blanches décorées soigneusement avec des livres, des photos, des disques et divers bibelots.

- Tu étais en train de cuisiner ? demanda Suk Cheon avec un grand sourire. Vois-tu Yunho, Jaejoong est un très bon cuisinier…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, hyung ? coupa Jaejoong. Ce n'est pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te voir mais tu débarques à l'improviste…

- Je te présente Jung Yunho. Tu sais que les lettres que tu reçois m'inquiètent, j'ai donc engagé un garde du corps pour veiller sur toi.

- On n'aurait pas pu en discuter calmement à ton bureau ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Yunho regardait les deux autres, ne comprenant pas la situation. Il se sentait embarrassé, le producteur l'avait emmené sans avoir prévenu le principal concerné. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu d'une discussion houleuse.

- Non seulement tu reçois des lettres inquiétantes mais des fans se permettent de violer ta vie privée. Je ne veux plus avoir à changer la serrure de ton appartement, à changer ton numéro de téléphone. Yunho va s'installer dans la chambre d'ami.

- Puisqu'il est là, je ne peux pas dire non, soupira Jaejoong. Tu aurais pu me prévenir c'est tout. Vous aimez le bibimbap Yunho-sshi ?

Hong Suk Cheon les laissa donc tous les deux puisque Jaejoong s'était résolu à accepter la présence du garde du corps chez lui. Le jeune chanteur était retourné à sa cuisine et finissait ce qu'il était en train de préparer. Il enleva ensuite son tablier et se tourna vers Yunho qui, à sa grande surprise, n'avait pas bougé.

- Je vais vous faire visiter l'appartement. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte à gauche de l'entrée, ce sera votre chambre. Sentez-vous libre d'y faire ce que vous voulez. Je n'ai qu'une salle de bain, pour ça allons emprunter ce petit couloir à droite. Ma chambre est au fond, la salle de bain est en face. Je vais faire de la place pour vos affaires.

Yunho ne disait rien, se contentant de le suivre lors de la visite et d'analyser les lieux. Il se rendit dans sa nouvelle chambre pour poser son sac et n'osa pas en sortir. Jaejoong de son côté était perplexe. Non seulement son producteur avait emmené un garde du corps sans lui en parler mais le soir-même il laissait un inconnu s'installer chez lui. Il frappa à la porte de sa propre chambre d'ami avec hésitation.

- Je vous ai mis une assiette sur la table. Vous viendrez manger ?

Comment fallait-il lui parler ? Jaejoong allait abandonner l'idée de le voir sortir de sa cachette mais la porte s'ouvrit. Yunho s'était débarrassé de son costume et portait un débardeur blanc. La sueur qui faisait briller ses muscles indiquait qu'il était en train de faire quelques exercices.

- Le… le repas est prêt, balbutia Jaejoong. Puisqu'on doit vivre tous les deux on devrait…

- J'arrive.

Il alla se rafraîchir rapidement dans la salle de bain et s'installa sur la table de la salle à manger.

- Jaejoong-sshi, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, commença-t-il. En dehors des lettres inquiétantes, qu'est-ce que vous vivez exactement au quotidien ? J'ai cru comprendre que certaines de vos fans empiétaient sur votre vie privée.

- Elles arrivent à avoir mon numéro de téléphone, et peu importe combien de fois je le change. Par deux fois elles sont entrées chez moi, ou elles m'attendent en bas de l'immeuble, laissant leurs cochonneries, dérangeant le voisinage.

- Pour que je m'occupe du problème, il faut que je sache différencier ces folles qui n'ont aucun sens de la vie privée et cette personne qui vous menace sérieusement. D'après ce que je vois de ces lettres, continua Yunho en parcourant les quelques exemplaires qu'il avait sorti, il ne peut s'agir que d'une personne car chacune des lettres fait écho à la précédente.

Jaejoong le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'était jamais réellement penché dessus, laissant Suk Cheon s'occuper de tout.

- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer la nounou, reprit Yunho.

- Je n'ai pas demandé de nounou, répliqua Jaejoong du tac-au-tac.

- J'avais compris.

- Ce n'est pas contre vous. C'est bien Suk Cheon hyung ça, faire tout à l'improviste. Mais je vous remercie pour votre travail.

- Mon travail consiste à vous protéger. Et je le ferai.

- Pour bien faire il faut bien manger, sourit Jaejoong. Et vous n'avez pas goûté à ce que j'ai cuisiné.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment où Yunho se demanda s'il était sérieux. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de Jaejoong, il prit cette fois le temps de le détailler. De ce qu'il pouvait constater, le jeune homme l'avait complètement accepté. Ce qui ne promettait rien de bon. S'il offrait aussi facilement sa confiance aux autres, comment espérait-il se protéger de toutes ces nuisances qui l'entouraient ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois plus vieux que moi, reprit le chanteur. Si on enlevait les formalités ?

- Je vous rappelle que je travaille pour vous.

- Et tu vis chez moi maintenant. On va se côtoyer au travail mais aussi en privé. Autant s'y faire.

Yunho ne répondit pas, comprenant qu'il était inutile de débattre sur ce sujet avec lui. La suite de la cohabitation le laissait perplexe.

Avant d'aller se coucher, le garde du corps prit possession de la salle de bain. Comme le reste de l'appartement, cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce dont il avait l'habitude. Décidément, les artistes d'une telle envergure avaient les moyens de se payer un logement aussi luxueux. Jaejoong était un homme qui avait beaucoup de goût dans le choix de sa décoration, des couleurs des murs et des meubles, privilégiant le noir et blanc teintés d'une brillance éclatante. La cuisine en elle-même était parfaitement entretenue et en ordre comme on le trouve rarement dans l'appartement d'un homme. Cet endroit était personnalisé à un tel point que Yunho se sentait mal à l'aise jusque dans la salle de bain lumineuse et brillante de partout, jusqu'au blanc de la baignoire qui semblait n'avoir jamais été utilisée. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de faire de grands gestes comme il en avait l'habitude quand il prenait une douche, paraissant compressé et craignant briser la vitre à cause d'un coup de coude malencontreux. Les produits de beauté étaient éparpillés de part et d'autre du lavabo : à l'évidence, le chanteur prenait autant soin de lui que de cet endroit qui était son seul espace privé. Un espace privé si souvent violé par ces jeunes filles insouciantes qui ne se rendaient pas compte qu'elles contribuaient à créer autour de leur idole un fort sentiment d'insécurité. Yunho éprouvait une certaine compassion pour Jaejoong qui, au prix de pouvoir vivre de sa passion pour la musique, devait sacrifier sa vie privée. Ce fut avec ce genre de réflexion qu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, sa serviette autour du cou pendant sur un débardeur blanc tout propre.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le salon, ce qui étonna le garde du corps. Jaejoong serait-il allé se coucher sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Pourtant, il était bien dans son canapé, allongé et profondément endormi. Un livre était étalé à terre, encore ouvert et face contre la moquette comme s'il avait glissé de ses mains. Ce jeune homme était d'une naïveté déroutante : s'endormir ainsi alors qu'un inconnu s'était installé chez lui, sans se méfier plus que ça. Avec un léger soupir, Yunho attrapa le plaid posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et recouvrit l'endormi. En le regardant de plus près, il ne semblait pas si paisible qu'il l'avait cru au premier abord. Ses fins cheveux noirs ne lui couvraient pas totalement les yeux, et bien que ses paupières fussent closes, son expression marquait une légère tristesse. Yunho ne sut pourquoi mais cette vision d'un homme endormi était touchante, ce contraste entre sa chevelure d'un noir de jais intense et sa peau laiteuse qui paraissait si douce. Il parvint à retenir son envie de le vérifier et il était sur le point de retourner dans sa nouvelle chambre que le téléphone retentit. Cela ne réveilla pas Jaejoong il ne tressaillit même pas. Yunho laissa alors sonner jusqu'à ce que le répondeur se mette en marche.

- _Oppa_… fit une voix aigue.

Il y eut des gloussements et la fille reprit. Elle ne semblait que savoir dire « oppa », qu'elle prononçait sans cesse dans différentes intonations : d'abord ce fut très doux, puis cela devint une interrogation, puis une exclamation de colère. De nouveaux gloussement, et l'intonation fut plus intime, plus langoureuse, alternant avec des soupirs marqués voire indécents, jusqu'à ce que – et Yunho avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait – la jeune fille simule un orgasme. Et le message prit fin à ce moment-là. Jaejoong n'avait pas bronché, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais Yunho vit une larme se former au coin de sa paupière et rouler doucement sur l'arrête de son nez, rejoignant sa consœur qui s'échappait de son autre œil. Instinctivement, Yunho les essuya avec douceur, comprenant concrètement ce qu'il avait à subir au quotidien.

* * *

**Cela faisait longtemps, depuis _Falling Angel_, que je n'avais pas posté du YunJae. Cette fic était prévue depuis longtemps, avant Falling Angel même, mais bon j'ai du mal à visualiser la fin encore, donc j'ai retardé sa sortie. Je ne sais pas en combien de parties elle sera par contre, ce sera une surprise (mais j'y pense... j'ai jamais vraiment su pour chacune de mes fics en combien de parties elles seront publiées XD). Pas de titres de chapitres pour cette fic, déjà que c'est difficile de trouver des titres de fics, nommer chacun des chapitres relève d'un exercice ardu XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapitre 2-**

Il était huit heures quand Jaejoong se leva ce matin-là. Son emploi du temps pour la journée était bien rempli et il devait finir d'enregistrer son dernier album. Yunho sortit de sa chambre en costume noir. Le visage impassible, il portait des lunettes noires, effaçant toute expression humaine. Jaejoong tomba nez à nez face à lui et ne plus empêcher de rougir devant sa carrure imposante. Tandis qu'ils se préparaient Yunho ne disait mot, se contentant d'écouter le chanteur qui lui faisait état du programme du jour. Il risquait d'y avoir un attroupement de fans devant les portes de l'agence et ils devraient passer assez vite sans se faire happer par elles.

- On y va ? fit tout simplement le garde du corps.

- Oui. La voiture nous attend.

Les manches amples de la tunique blanche du chanteur voletaient derrière lui pendant toute la traversée du couloir pour se rendre aux ascenseurs, ondulant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait une démarche légère et silencieuse, comme doté d'une grâce naturelle. Yunho comprenait pourquoi les gens étaient fascinés par une personne pareille : Jaejoong n'avait pas besoin d'émettre la moindre parole, sa présence suffisait à hypnotiser l'assistance. Une voiture grise métallique était garée juste devant la sortie et Yunho ouvrit la porte du côté des sièges arrière et Jaejoong s'engouffra avant lui. Le trajet en direction du studio était silencieux et Yunho se demandait bien ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer en sortant de la voiture. Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'il vit un groupement de jeunes filles qui semblaient savoir que leur idole serait sur place jour même et elles se mirent à hurler en le voyant apparaître. Elles parvenaient cependant à garder une certaine distance de sécurité et Jaejoong pouvait entrer dans l'immeuble sans avoir aucun obstacle. Pour les remercier de cette marque de respect, il les salua chaleureusement, leur adressant son sourire le plus lumineux.

Une fois l'intérieur, le calme revint et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les studios d'enregistrement où on attendait le chanteur pour finir son album. Yunho s'installa dans un coin, adossé contre le mur et les bras croisés, tandis que Jaejoong passa dans une petite pièce de l'autre côté d'une vitre avec un micro en son centre. Le garde du corps pouvait enfin voir comment se déroulait un enregistrement et les coulisses du milieu musical en observant celui qu'il devait protéger. Jaejoong s'installa derrière le micro et mit le casque sur ses oreilles. Ils firent malaisien quelques secondes et détendit les muscles de son visage. Une autre aura enveloppait son corps, l'illuminant instantanément. Du moins s'était ainsi que le voyait Yunho au moment même où la musique retentit et que Jaejoong sortit les premièresnotes. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'accordait à la mélodie mais la mélodie qui était happée par sa voix. La chanson avait un arrière-goût de mélancolie, comme la promesse d'un amour qui restera intact quelle que soit la distance qui le sépare de l'être aimé. Le chanteur se mit à pousser sa voix et plus rien n'existait autour de Yunho, pétrifié, admirant sa maîtrise vocale. Il n'avait pas volé son succès, il était bien plus qu'un chanteur à jeunes filles en mal d'amour, et le garde du corps s'en voulut d'avoir pu penser cela même pendant un dixième de seconde. Soudain, le regard de Jaejoong se posa sur lui et il ne put se détacher de ses yeux noirs. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du chanteur et Yunho se rendit compte qu'il avait terminé sa chanson.

- Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix en écho à côté de lui.

Yunho battit des paupières et retrouva le monde réel. Hong Suk Cheon se tenait à ses côtés et regardait son protégé avec fierté, il n'avait pas fait attention au trouble du jeune homme et celui-ci en était soulagé. L'enregistrement était terminé, on n'avait plus besoin de Jaejoong, et ils purent quitter le studio aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement calmes. Jaejoong et son équipe étaient occupés à préparer son retour sur scène. L'album étant fini, il restait quand même le clip vidéo à enregistrer et quelques détails à fignoler. Le jeune chanteur devait également apprendre une chorégraphie pour accompagner la chanson-titre et, d'après ce que comprenait Yunho, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus. C'était pourtant une personne très enthousiaste et déterminée dans son travail. Il composait lui-même ses chansons, veillait à ce que l'enregistrement soit impeccable, en plus il traitait avec considération la moindre personne de son staff et souriait tout le temps à ses fans, quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle elles venaient le saluer dans la rue ou devant la maison de production. Yunho commençait à éprouver beaucoup de respect pour la personne qu'il était et pour l'artiste également. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, parvenaient à se trouver des intérêts communs… et il arriva même qu'ils agissent non plus comme un artiste et son garde du corps, mais deux jeunes hommes discutant tranquillement autour d'un verre de tout et n'importe quoi.

Un matin, alors que Yunho faisait ses exercices quotidiens dans sa chambre, Jaejoong, lui, avait fait remonter son courrier par le gardien de l'immeuble qui exécutait cette tâche avec bon cœur le jeune homme le remerciait toujours en lui offrant une pâtisserie faire maison. En sifflotant l'air de la dernière chanson qu'il avait composée, il commença à faire le tri dans les enveloppes. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose : une lettre de sa mère, quelques courriers administratifs et des messages laissés par des fans. Il arrivait qu'elles parviennent à les envoyer directement chez lui et non à la maison de disque, et Jaejoong ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il lut d'abord avec émotion les mots envoyés par sa maman. Il était si proche d'elle, c'était un tel réconfort de voir qu'il avait tout son soutien. Il laissa de côté les enveloppes qui lui semblaient ennuyeuses et commença à ouvrir les lettres de ses fans. La première était innocente et touchante, celle d'une jeune fille malade, hospitalisée, qui trouve un certain bonheur en écoutant ses chansons. Le chanteur sourit en voyant les petits dessins qu'elle avait laissés sur le papier blanc parfumé à la vanille. Il répondrait sûrement à ce courrier-là. Ce fut avec le même empressement qu'il en ouvrit une seconde, et au même moment Yunho sortit de sa chambre, une serviette sur ses épaules dénudées. Jaejoong n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupé à décacheter l'enveloppe. Soudain, une douleur lancinante lui transperça le doigt et il laissa échapper un cri qui résonna dans l'appartement. Alerté, le garde du corps s'approcha de lui et vit une tâche rouge imbiber peu à peu le papier blanc et Jaejoong qui se tenait le doigt marqué d'une entaille qui était trop profonde pour qu'elle ait été faite avec du papier. Il attrapa l'enveloppe fautive et regarda à l'intérieur.

- Je comprends mieux, râla-t-il. Quelqu'un y a mis une lame de rasoir.

- De rasoir ? s'étonna Jaejoong en bandant son doigt avec un mouchoir en attendant d'aller piocher dans un pansement dans sa salle de bain. Pourquoi on…

- Pourquoi on t'enverrait des lettres de menace ? coupa Yunho. Ça fait partie des intimidations dont tu peux être victime. Je te conseille de te désinfecter avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Jaejoong soupira longuement et se leva en direction de sa salle de bain. Yunho hocha la tête et rangea l'enveloppe, qui ne contenait aucun message, avec les lettres de menace. La ou les personnes avaient décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure : blesser le chanteur physiquement. Et celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas saisir la gravité de la situation.

Ce fut le seul incident notable de la semaine jusqu'à ce que la maison de disque annonce une date officielle pour ce que les fans appelaient le « comeback », accompagnée d'un montage vidéo en guise de teaser, mettant en évidence les attraits physiques de Jaejoong et à peine deux secondes d'extrait de chanson. Dès lors les attroupements de fans redoublèrent et les cris qu'elles faisaient étaient plus forts également. Yunho devait cette fois, à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, se montrer plus alerte car la menace d'une attaque physique contre le chanteur était plus que jamais préoccupante. L'album sortirait dans un mois et s'il fallait supporter cette situation pendant tout ce temps ça allait être extrêmement compliqué de se sentir à l'aise, et l'un comme l'autre n'avaient pas besoin de rajouter du stress à la situation.

La journée avait bien commencé pourtant. Jaejoong passa toute la journée dans les locaux de la production. Après un entretien avec Hong Suk Cheon sur le déroulement des jours prochains il devait s'entraîner avec le chorégraphe. Pendant ce temps Yunho planchait toujours sur les lettres de menace, débutant ainsi une véritable enquête de terrain. Protéger signifiait aussi trouver la personne qui lui voulait du mal avant qu'elle n'agisse véritablement. Heureusement qu'il avait ça pour le tenir occupé il ne le laisserait jamais transparaître mais c'était tout de même un peu ennuyeux que de rester dans un coin à ne rien faire. En fin d'après-midi, ils sortirent du bâtiment et toute une horde de fans attendaient le chanteur. Certaines avait passé la journée devant la porte. Jaejoong leur souriait. Yunho, lui, se demandait pourquoi il ne les renvoyait pas balader une fois pour toutes. Il ne fallait tout de même pas avoir de vie pour suivre exclusivement son idole, oubliant sa famille, ses vrais amis, sa vie sociale. Elles vivaient par procuration un amour à sens unique, c'était ce qui devait rendre folles certaines d'entre elles au point de vouloir lui faire du mal. Le chemin pour se rendre à la voiture semblait long car il fallait se frayer un chemin entre elles. Le garde du corps se collait derrière Jaejoong, surveillant bien les fans les plus proches.

Ce fut très vif, Yunho aperçut du coin de l'œil un scintillement argenté qui se rapprochait de la tête de Jaejoong. Il attrapa la main tendue au milieu d'autres mains, celle-ci tenait une paire de ciseaux. Dans l'élan, la pointe dévia vers le garde du corps, lui entaillant la joue. Mais le jeune homme ne lâcha pas le bras qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts, ramenant près de lui la personne à qui il appartenait. Une jeune fille apparut devant lui, mi surprise mi effrayée, ses grands yeux posés sur Yunho qui la regardait sévèrement. La scène s'était immobilisée et Jaejoong, sous le choc, était complètement figé, tout comme les autres fans qui avaient leurs mains sur leurs bouches.

- Et que comptais-tu donc faire avec ça ? demanda sèchement Yunho sans lâcher prise.

- Je… je voulais… balbutia la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

- Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un ! continua-t-il.

- Je voulais une mèche.

- Une mèche ? répéta le garde du corps de sa voix forte. Quelque chose ne va pas dans ta tête ? Ça te dirait que je te coupe une mèche par derrière ?

Effrayée par le regard dur de cet homme imposant, elle essayait de se défaire de lui, en vain. Et Yunho serrait plus fort, peu importait s'il lui faisait mal.

- Ne recommence plus, et contente-toi de l'aimer sans le toucher, est-ce que c'est clair ? reprit Yunho.

Il la lâcha aussitôt et prit Jaejoong par le bras. Hors de question de rester plus longtemps au milieu de cette foule et les fans les laissèrent passer. Le chanteur entra précipitamment dans la voiture, suivit par Yunho qui semblait en colère. Le véhicule démarra et Jaejoong attrapa vivement le visage de son garde du corps pour voir de plus près la légère entaille qu'il avait sur la joue gauche. Jaejoong avait l'air très inquiet et désolé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Yunho passa son doigt sur la blessure et constata qu'il saignait.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, assura-t-il devant l'insistance de ses yeux profondément noirs.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Je n'ai pas fait suffisamment attention, c'est tout.

Jaejoong ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. L'idée qu'on ait pu tenter de lui couper une mèche comme ça sans prévenir lui faisait froid dans le dos, et en plus de ça Yunho s'était blessé à cause de lui. Il le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé pour qu'il le désinfecte, et c'était une tâche à laquelle le chanteur s'employait méticuleusement. Yunho n'osait pas le regarder pendant qu'il soignait son égratignure mais il sentait son sentiment de culpabilité et la douceur de ses yeux posés sur lui. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise et si jamais il croisait de nouveau ce regard-là il ne répondrait plus de rien. Sa colère était totalement évanouie et quand il sentit le pansement contre sa peau il put enfin se lever pour quitter cette atmosphère embarrassante.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda Jaejoong tandis que Yunho entrait dans sa chambre.

- Non, s'entendit-il répondre avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Et Jaejoong resta debout dans le salon, les bras ballants contre son flanc. Assis sur son lit, Yunho réfléchissait à la situation. La fan n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire du mal au chanteur, elle n'était donc pas suspecte dans la menace qui planait au-dessus de lui. Si en plus il devait faire face aux jeunes filles insouciantes cela risquait d'être encore plus tendu, il n'avait pas choisi de faire ce métier pour maîtriser une bande de lycéennes en chaleur. Et puis Jaejoong… pourquoi le regardait-il avec de tels yeux ? C'était perturbant.

Combien de temps était-il là, immobile, rassemblant ses pensées ? Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre. Le salon était encore fermement illuminé par une petite lampe sur la table du salon. Jaejoong était allongé là, sur le canapé. Yunho soupira longuement, comprenant qu'il avait dû l'attendre pour dîner, en vain. Cette fois, il n'allait pas le laisser dormir ici. Il s'avança en silence et il prit délicatement dans les bras en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il était plus léger qu'il ne le pensait, ce ne fut pas difficile de le tenir contre lui. Le visage du jeune homme s'était tourné vers lui, il semblait si paisible. Durant quelques secondes, Yunho ne fit que le regarder, puis il le ramena à sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse et décorée avec autant de soin que les autres pièces de l'appartement. Il l'allongea tout doucement dans son grand lit et le recouvrit. Ça avait ses bons côtés, d'être si proche de la personne qu'il devait protéger. Il le regarda longuement avant de partir pour aller se coucher lui aussi.

Le lendemain Jaejoong ne fit aucune mention du fait qu'il s'était réveillé dans son lit comme par miracle, et Yunho ne fit aucun commentaire non plus. Ils avaient même oublié l'incident de la veille, même si le garde du corps gardait un pansement sur la joue, et le malaise entre eux deux ne fut pas évoqué. Le chanteur l'accueillit à son réveil avec un grand sourire et un petit-déjeuner qui avait l'air délicieux.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'on forme un couple, laissa échapper Yunho.

Et le sourire de Jaejoong s'évanouit, laissant place à des joues rougissantes. Yunho comprit que son hôte ne pouvait pas plaisanter avec ce genre de chose et qu'il y avait une réelle attirance réciproque entre eux deux.

- Je veux dire que tu me traites un petit peu trop bien, rectifia Yunho en s'asseyant à table.

- Tu veux que je te traite comment ? demanda innocemment Jaejoong.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. De toute façon ils devaient repartir à la salle d'entraînement alors ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps. La journée fut la même que la veille, intense, l'attaque aux ciseaux en moins, et la soirée fut plus reposante puisque Jaejoong était épuisé, vu le temps qu'il passait à la salle d'entraînement. Cette fois, ce fut Yunho qui prépara le dîner et ils allèrent se coucher tôt puisque le lendemain allait être tout aussi lourd. Mais le garde du corps, lui, n'était pas particulièrement fatigué. Il s'installa sur son lit, habillé d'un pantalon en toile grise et d'un débardeur noir, et prit un livre dans son sac. Il mit une paire de lunettes à monture noire et commença sa lecture. Il semblait complètement absorbé dans son roman, si bien qu'à minuit il n'en était toujours pas sorti. Il arrivait au bout d'un chapitre intéressant quand un bruit provenant du salon le fit sursauter.

Alerte, il posa son livre sur la table de chevet et éteignit la lampe. Par le bas de la porte, il aperçut une légère lueur chancelante, comme si elle ne venait pas d'une source fixe mais plutôt d'une lampe de poche. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et se colla à la porte de sa chambre. Il entendait comme un frottement, alors il l'entrouvrit et vit une légère silhouette se diriger vers la chambre de Jaejoong à pas feutrés. Yunho hocha la tête et la suivit en silence. Il la laissa entrer et quand il fut à son tour dans la pièce, il put voir enfin plus clairement l'intrus. C'était une jeune fille, encore, penchée sur le lit de Jaejoong, prête à le toucher tandis qu'il dormait. Le garde du corps se faufila au plus près d'elle et dans l'obscurité elle ne le vit pas. Avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur l'endormi, il l'attrapa par les épaules, la faisant reculer. Elle cria sur le coup de la surprise, ce qui réveilla Jaejoong en sursaut.

- Tu te crois chez toi ? s'exclama Yunho d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Effrayée, la lycéenne ne répondit pas, et Jaejoong ne dit pas grand-chose non plus, sous le choc. Fermement, Yunho mena l'intruse hors de la chambre et ne tarda pas à la faire sortir.

- Où sont tes parents ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas honte d'entrer par effraction chez les gens ? Tu sais qu'on peut t'arrêter pour ça ? Et l'intimité de ton chanteur adoré, tu n'as aucun respect pour ça ?

Elle se contentait de se débattre, ne répondant pas aux invectives de cet homme qui n'était pas du tout perturbé par ses coups dans le vent. Il descendit les étages à pied, la faisant presque traîner à ses côtés. Arrivés en bas, il vit au moins trois autres jeunes filles en train de camper sereinement. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il lâcha sa prise.

- Ça suffit, déguerpissez ! dit-il sévèrement. Ou j'appelle la police pour harcèlement. Tentez de le toucher encore une fois et on portera plainte pour attouchement, est-ce clair ? Rentrez chez vous et allez à l'école demain.

- Qui es-tu pour nous donner des ordres ? fit l'une d'elles d'un air provoquant.

- Attention ma jolie, murmura Yunho en pointant son doigt sur elle. J'ai l'autorisation de port d'arme et mon métier est de protéger le chanteur Kim Jaejoong. Combien de temps ça va prendre avant que tu fasses le lien ? Je ne plaisante pas. Rangez vos merdes et déguerpissez !

Sans rien rajouter elles ramassèrent leurs affaires et s'enfuirent en courant. Yunho remonta à l'appartement, pestant contre l'irresponsabilité des parents et le manque évident d'éducation. Le salon était entièrement illuminé et Jaejoong était assis sur le canapé, tenant un verre de whisky. Le garde du corps s'installa à côté de lui et lui retira le verre des mains.

- Ça ne te sert à rien, soupira-t-il.

- Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai assez qu'elles prennent ma vie privée pour leur terrain de jeu, murmura Jaejoong, la voix tremblante. Tout ce que je voulais c'était chanter.

Yunho le vit faiblir et commencer à pleurer. Ne supportant pas cette vision il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui pour le rassurer. Jaejoong accepta l'étreinte, tenant les bretelles du débardeur entre ses doigts. La main de Yunho venait tout doucement lui caresser les cheveux et très vite il fut calmé. Jaejoong leva les yeux vers son garde du corps, il y avait quelques perles de larmes coincées dans ses cils. Instinctivement, Yunho lui embrassa les paupières avant de descendre sur ses lèvres. Le chanteur répondait à son baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres. Ils basculèrent et Yunho se retrouva sur Jaejoong, l'embrassant avec passion. C'était comme si son protégé l'avait attendu. Il passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, se collant un peu plus contre lui. La peur qu'il avait ressentie, la tristesse, ou bien la colère de Yunho, tout ça s'étaient évanouis, laissant place au désir. Ils durent délier leurs lèvres pour pouvoir respirer, haletants, et Jaejoong passa ses mains sous le débardeur de son compagnon, parcourant ses muscles de ses doigts. Yunho déposa ses lèvres sur son cou, goûtant à sa peau laiteuse avec avidité, tout en lui caressant les hanches. Le corps du chanteur ondulait sous lui, l'embrasant peu à peu, et il l'entendit émettre un long soupir de plaisir. Jaejoong remonta une main jusque dans les cheveux de son garde du corps. Ils ne semblaient plus rien contrôler, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, prêts à passer à l'étape suivante. Puis Yunho se redressa pour l'admirer et il ne pouvait pas avoir une vision plus désirable que le visage de Jaejoong à cet instant, dont les yeux brillants l'appelaient. Il s'immobilisa soudainement, comme s'il venait de prendre une douche froide. Qu'était-il donc en train de faire ? Son métier était de protéger cet homme, pas de le désirer. Il se releva vivement, légèrement paniqué, et se précipita dans sa chambre après avoir murmuré un faible « désolé » à un Jaejoong stupéfait. Coupé dans un élan, le jeune homme soupira et fit basculer la tête en arrière, tentant de cacher sa déception.

* * *

**Il était temps que je m'y remette ^^ peu à peu je retrouve mon inspiration! Désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que ce 2e chapitre vous plaira!**


End file.
